


ABC's of You and Me

by akamaru_chibi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Barista Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Teacher Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamaru_chibi/pseuds/akamaru_chibi
Summary: / WHEREIN TAEYONG WORKS AS A TEACHER WHO MET A CUTE BARISTA WHICH HAPPENS TO BE THE FATHER OF ONE OF HIS STUDENTS. //
Relationships: jaeyong, johnten - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. // A CHARMING WAY TO MEET SOMEONE //

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,, first of all,, I'm not from SoKor so I don't promise that the information I have in this AU is 100% accurate,, although I did my research on stuff <3,, also,, this is my first fic cuz I love Jaeyong and I just want an AU where mark and haechan are cute little babies with jaeyong as parents,, enjoy!!! <3

**Taeyong’s POV**

Taeyong knows that nothing in life comes easy. Trust me, he knows it the hard way. He knows that he must work hard for something he really wants and right now, all he could think of was how hard we wanted this job as a pre-school teacher. It was his first day as a pre-school teacher in a local kindergarten named Yangdeok Nursery in this small town called Busan and he’s already regretting even stepping foot in this classroom. Some children were running around while some chattered among themselves, not even paying attention to him. Clearing his throat, all pair of small eyes were staring straight at him right away.

“Good morning class! I’m Teacher Lee Taeyong and I’ll be your adviser. I hope we all have fun with all the games I planned for us today!”

As he was looking at the kids, he was filled of how this was his dream and now, it’s coming true.

“Are you an alien?” A girl with pigtails sitting at the front asked Taeyong as she stared at him with wide curious eyes.

Taeyong was wondering how she got that from what he had said but then he remembered, oh- it’s the pink hair. Yep, Taeyong had dyed his hair pink and quite frankly, the pink hair was the reason he hadn’t had quite luck during his job hunt before. Luckily, this school doesn’t judge that much.

“Yes, I have pink hair. What do you guys think?” Almost all the kids were happily chattering about how cool he looks with his pink hair.

“Wow! Your mom must be pretty cool Teacher Taeyong if she let you color your hair pink!” A little boy in round glasses told Taeyong.

“Teacher Taeyong looks like a fairy!” One little girl at the back said.

Taeyong pretended to be flattered and he made a little fairy twirl which made the class burst into fits of laughter because according to all of them, Mr. Taeyong is one funny guy.

“Teacher Taeyong?” One kid at the far back was raising his hand.

“Yes, Haechan-ah?”

 _“I think you look ridiculous.”_ The kid, Haechan, said while looking at Taeyong with his small judging eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was pretty fun for Taeyong and he is happy that the kids are also enjoying the activities he let them do. The kids are playing at the playground, while Taeyong watches them from the room. A knock on the door broke Taeyong from his thoughts.

“Hi, Taeyong, I’m Doyoung, the teacher from the other class. How you holding up?"

“Hi, Doyoung! I’m actually having fun. I let the kids play outside for a bit. Do you need anything?”

“Well, since you’re new here, I was asked to teach you the ropes. Anyway, I want to ask if you would want to collaborate your class with mine? I noticed that some of the kids from your class are quite friends with mine.”

“That’s a great idea Doyoung. I’ll let you know if I come up with ideas.”

With a smile and nod, Doyoung left and Taeyong was left to look outside again. He can’t believe it but, life has been pretty tough for him. Jumping from one job to another, he was slowly growing tired of how life turned out for him. The bustling city of Seoul made him feel suffocated. It was too much and Taeyong needs his escape.

 _Stop it Taeyong, it’s not your fault. Don’t even go there._ He willed himself to stop.

 _Going to Busan is indeed the right decision._ Taeyong thought as he took a deep breath.


	2. // HOW’S YOUR FIRST DAY? //

****Taeyong’s POV** **

“How’s your first day, Teacher Lee?” Was the first thing that greeted Taeyong the moment he opened the door to his apartment.

It was his best friend, Ten, who was lounging on his sofa as if it was his. Ten is his best friend ever since the Thai boy moved from Thailand to Seoul when he was 5 years old. They were an odd pair, Ten and him, seeing as Ten was bright and outgoing, he was all smiles and making friends- a social butterfly. Ten is, for Taeyong, the color yellow. Taeyong on the other hand, is shy and reserved, among people his own age at least. It’s funny, how a quiet and timid guy like Taeyong ended up wanting to be a pre-school teacher. With his peers, he was always nervous, only answering when talked to. Somehow, people find it hard to talk to him as well, people see him as cold and don’t even bother getting to know him. That is why he was surprised when Ten followed him around. Taeyong guesses, there is something about the innocence of kids that makes you want to be around them. To be young and _untainted_. Clueless and detached from the realities of the cruel world Taeyong grew up in.

“By this time, I’m not going to question how the hell you got into my apartment again.” This was a very normal occurrence for Taeyong, him finding Ten in his apartment at random times of the day that he’s not even surprised anymore. The Thai followed him again to Busan.

_“You can’t just pack up and leave everything behind for me Ten.” Taeyong said in an exasperated voice, packing his bags, to Ten who was standing at his door frame, stunned. Ten went over to Taeyong’s the moment he heard the guy say “I’m moving to Busan” on the phone._

_“Oh yeah? Watch me!”_

_After bickering for hours, and a lot of ‘I’m going to Busan with you Taeyong whether you like it or not!’, Taeyong was on his way to Busan with Ten in his backseat._

_“God! You didn’t even pack anything!”_

_“I’ll share with you till I buy my own stuff!”_

“Good, not like you can stop me anyway. So, how was it?” Ten asked again. “I don’t know why you’re suddenly very interested with my day, but it was tiring as hell but fun. It was also kind of interesting since almost all the kids were in awe of my pink hair, but one said that I looked ridiculous.” Ten bursts out laughing when he heard this. “That kid is pretty straightforward huh? I have a feeling this kid will be your worst nightmare.”

“Tell me about it! He even said it while looking at me with his judging eyes.” Taeyong’s thoughts drifted back again to the kid in his class with the golden skin and brown hair. Haechan, he knows, will be his worst nightmare.

“Anything else interesting that happened today?” Ten was giving Taeyong the look that he’s insinuating something. “If you’re talking about any guy that got my attention or even someone who tried flirting with me, there was none. As you know, I’m not really interested.” “Oh, c’mon Lee Taeyong! How can you, an almost perfect human being, not be interested in a man?” Not to brag but Taeyong knows how insanely handsome he is. Features so ethereal that you can’t help but think how a perfect being can exist. “Well, there isn’t really anyone who caught my eye you know? Besides, I want to focus on my job” Taeyong said.

“There was, however, another teacher who was kind enough to help me with the ropes in the preschool. His name’s Doyoung. Stop giving me that look Ten, I barely know the guy.”

“Oh well, I really do hope someone catches your attention soon. Who knows? Maybe one of the kids you teach has some hot dad you can catch. Got to go! Johnny just messaged me to help him babysit his friend’s son.” Ten said, wiggling his eyebrows and giggling, all Taeyong can do was roll his eyes. _Stupid Ten and his crazy ideas_.

****Jaehyun’s POV** **

“Haechan? Baby, I’m home.” Soon after, Jaehyun immediately heard footsteps running as fast as they can.

“Papa!” Haechan immediately ran towards his dad and gave him a big hug.

“How was school baby, did you have fun?” Jaehyun carried Haechan and sat them both on the couch.

“It was boring Papa; all the kids were noisy and mean. I don’t like them Papa. Oh, and my teacher has pink hair! Can you believe it Papa? He looks ridiculous.” Haechan said, giggling. As his son continued to ramble on about his day, Jaehyun can’t help the fond look on his face from appearing. Haechan really is his happiness. As he looked at the cute little boy on his couch that he calls his son, Jaehyun surely doesn’t regret his decision from years ago.

Being a single father surely is harder than it looks. With Jaehyun working as a secretary in a small company, and juggling with different part-time jobs, it’s kind of hard to balance all their expenses especially now that Haechan is studying. Times like this, Jaehyun wishes he has someone to help him. Someone who will love both and take care of them. He wishes there was someone he and Haechan can both come home to. Jaehyun grew up an only child so he knows how lonesome it feels sometimes. How he could feel the emptiness and how big his house is, as he waits for his parents to come home. Sometimes, it scares Jaehyun how things might turn out for Haechan. He doesn’t want his son to feel lonely, or feel like there is something missing. He’s scared that for his son, he might not be enough.

“Baby?” Jaehyun asked, caressing Haehcan’s hair as he laid on his father’s lap.

“Yes Papa?”

“Do you sometimes wish that you have another Papa? Papa feels kind of bad that he only gets to take care of you at night time when he gets home from work.”

Haechan furrowed his brows and stared at his Papa. “It’s okay Papa. I’m at school at day time and I have Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ten to stay with me while you’re at work.”

“You sure baby?”

“Yes Papa. I’m a big boy now. And I don’t want another Papa. Do you want a boyfriend Papa?” Haechan’s accusing tone made Jaehyun laugh.

No matter what it is, Haechan never fails to make him laugh. “No baby, I’m quite happy with just the two of us. Now speaking of Uncle Johnny and Ten, where are they baby?”

“In the guest room Papa. I think Uncle Ten was bad and got hurt.” Jaehyun looked at his son, confusion evident on his face.

“Well I heard Uncle Ten moaning and then Uncle Johnny said that Uncle Ten was a bad boy. Can you check on them Papa? I think Uncle Ten is on timeout.”

He cannot believe what he just heard from his son. His expression immediately changed to one that Haechan can’t understand.

“Johnny and Ten! I’m going to fucking kill you both!”


	3. // AIN’T NAUGHTY, AIN’T NICE //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,, how do you guys like it so far??? <3 leave comments below pls!! <3 have a nice day everyone,,

****Taeyong’s POV** **

Taeyong groaned the moment he heard his alarm go off. _Another day to deal with little hyperactive devils_. He loves his job but he himself admits he’s no match to 20 kids. It’s a good thing though, that the kids aren’t as mean and naughty as he expected.

Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. _It's 7:20 AM_ , 40 minutes to get himself dressed, eat a quick breakfast, and get to school. After a quick shower, he immediately got dressed and decided to go to the nearest café, Cherry bomb Café, for a quick breakfast.

He was relieved to see that the café wasn’t too crowded despite it being the usual busy Monday morning. Waiting in line, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a cheerful yet deep attractive voice. “Good morning! Welcome to Cherry Bomb Café! May I take your order?”

To say Taeyong was mesmerized would be an understatement. Standing in front of him was a tall brown-haired man, clad in a red and black apron bearing the Café’s name, smiling with cute little dimples on his cheeks. His milky white skin made him look more appealing and even with the hideous apron, he still managed to look so good.

“Uhm, are you done staring, or do you need a bit more time?” The cute smile on the guy’s face turned to a confident smirk, obviously aware of how much Taeyong was checking him out. Taeyong was snapped out from his staring and in his head, he can’t help but hear Ten’s teasing laughter. Taeyong blushed because of the guy’s statement that he can’t even look at him.

_Damn it Taeyong! How nice of you to get caught staring at this handsome guy! And he seems so cocky about it!_

Clearing his throat, he listed off his order. “I’ll have one medium-sized Americano with milk, and two slices of Chocolate Cake please, to go.” The guy, Jaehyun, as what the nametag says, was still smirking at Taeyong, quite proud for making him flustered.

“Name?” Jaehyun asked.

“Just put on TY.”

Taeyong can feel Jaehyun’s eyes on him again. After getting his change, Taeyong immediately sat on the farthest table from the counter. That guy, Jaehyun, was so good looking that Taeyong couldn’t stop himself from staring. _Ten will surely have a blast when he hears about this_ , Taeyong thought to himself. Looking at his phone, Taeyong saw that it was already 7:40. _Great_. Taeyong groaned for the hundredth time that day. He’s going to be late for class. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taeyong rushed to his class and was relieved to see that another teacher took over for him while he was gone. “Hey Jungwoo, thanks for covering for me. Traffic was a bit bad today.”

“It’s okay Taeyong. It was only for a few minutes. I kind of noticed you weren’t here yet, so I decided to stay with the kids a bit while waiting for you.” Jungwoo was another teacher who teaches grade school. He’s the most liked teacher by the students and even those he works with because of how cute and nice he is to others.

Inside the classroom, Taeyong found the kids busy drawing on their papers. Everyone looked up when they saw their Teacher Taeyong. “Good morning Teacher Taeyong!” The kids greeted in unison.

Taeyong can’t help the smile on his face when he saw his students stand up to greet him cheerfully. “Good morning class! You can finish your drawings later because today, we are going to go outside!” All the kids cheered with this news. “You guys have to follow and be obedient when we go out okay? I want you to observe what you see and when we get back, we’ll paint it and share our paintings with each other.”

The kids immediately stood up and lined outside quietly. Taeyong looked at the kids proudly, _they sure know how to listen_.

He took the kids around the school, happily answering their questions, and decided that the classwork in the garden. As Taeyong was seated on a bench watching some kids happily painting, he was startled to hear Jisung cry. He immediately rushed to where he is to console the crying child.

“What happened Jisung-ah?” He asked the boy as he comforts him. Jisung clings to Taeyong as he cries pitifully and points a finger to Haechan. Taeyong saw Haechan frowning and glaring at Jisung and he too looks like he’s about to cry.

“Haechan-ah, what happened?” Taeyong asked calmly.

“I didn’t do anything Teacher Taeyong! It was Jisung! He stepped on my paper and ruined my painting and he didn’t even say sorry! So, I ruined his painting too!”

Taeyong saw that there was indeed a shoe print on Haechan’s work and spilled paint on Jisung’s. Taeyong sighed, this is going to be hard to resolve.

"Jisung didn't mean to, Teacher Taeyong, Jisung is sorry!" The little boy wailed.

Taeyong carefully sat Jisung back on the grass when he had calmed down slightly. “Kids, you shouldn’t fight. Ruining each other’s work and not saying sorry is bad. Now Jisung, say sorry to Haechan for stepping on his work.”

“Sorry, Haechan-ah. I won’t do it again.” Jisung said still sniffling as he looked at Haechan guiltily. Taeyong turned his look to Haechan as he waited for him to apologize.

“No Teacher Taeyong, I won’t say sorry!” Haechan shook his head stubbornly.

“Haechan-ah say sorry to Jisung now. He already apologized for ruining your work.” Haechan was still pouting angrily and avoided looking at anyone. “If you won’t say sorry Haechan, I’ll have to put you on timeout and not be able to eat your lunch. Do you want that?” Taeyong hated being authoritative to the kids. But Haechan is a stubborn one, and he needed to be disciplined and dealt with in a different way.

This seemed to shake Haechan quite a bit, so he looked at Jisung. “Fine! I’m sorry. Happy now?” Being a little innocent kid, Jisung didn’t quite seem to see that Haechan was being sarcastic, even going as far as to giving Haechan a smile and a hug. Jisung might have missed the sarcastic statement but Taeyong didn’t miss it and the eye roll Haechan did when Jisung gave him a hug.

Taeyong doesn’t know how many sighs he has done, and the day has barely even started. Looking back at Haechan, Taeyong was left with one thought in his mind. _Haechan is one hell of a child who ain’t naughty and ain’t nice._

Taeyong wished the day would go by faster.

****

****Jaehyun’s POV** **

Little footsteps were the first thing Jaehyun heard the moment he unlocked the front door to his apartment. “Papa I missed you!” A little Haechan was suddenly clinging to Jaehyun. He laughed at his son’s antics and carried them both back to the couch where he saw Johnny watching some movie.

“Hi Jae. Tiring day at work?” Johnny asked as he sat down. “Ugh yes. The shift at the cafe wasn’t so bad but things at the company were pretty hectic, you know, new project and all. Though I have something interesting to tell you. But first, was Haechan good today?” An amused look was on Johnny's face as he looked at Haechan.

“Go ask your son.”

“What happened at school, today baby? Were you good?” Haechan tried hiding his face but his dad fixed the way he was sitting so they were facing each other.

“I got scolded at school today Papa. But trust me! It wasn’t Haechanie’s fault!” The cute little boy was giving his dad the puppy dog eyes that Jaehyun can’t help but coo at his son.

“What did you do Haechanie?”

“Papa, a boy in my class named Jisung stepped on my painting so it got ruined! I got mad, so I spilled paint on his work too!” Jaehyun was shocked by what his son said but the proud look on Haechan’s face made him and Johnny burst out laughing.

“Haechannie, that’s bad! That isn’t what Papa taught you right?”

“Yes, Papa. It’s not what you taught me but what Uncle Ten did.” Haechan said while giggling which made Jaehyun laugh again while glaring at Johnny who can’t stop laughing.

“Control your boyfriend, please! He’s turning my kid into some thug!”

Turning back to Haechan, Jaehyun said, “Next time Haechan, don’t do that okay? Confront your classmate in a nice way!” Haechan frowned slightly.

“At first, I didn’t want to apologize because I didn’t do anything wrong but Teacher Taeyong said he’d put me on timeout if I don’t say sorry, so I did. Jisung even hugged me. Ew Papa, I don’t need his hugs.” Jaehyun can’t help but laugh again at how sassy his son is.

“You sure have been hanging out with Uncle Ten a lot huh? You’re almost as sassy as him.”

“I love Uncle Ten!” Haechan said.

With the mention of Haechan’s pink-haired teacher, Jaehyun’s thoughts drifted back to the pink-haired guy at the café a while ago. Jaehyun chuckled when he remembered how flustered the guy looked when he mentioned him staring. The guy was beautiful, Jaehyun must admit that he can’t fathom how a handsome guy like him would stare at him. Jaehyun felt shy knowing that a guy as ethereal as him was openly staring at him but Jaehyun decided to have fun about it. He can’t help but find it _a bit cute_ how the guy’s cheeks turned a rosy shade when he got caught, or how he avoided Jaehyun's stares and even rushed to find the farthest seat from the counter. _He looks so soft and cute_.

Jaehyun was shaken away from his daydream by Haechan’s consistent poking. “Papa, are you listening?”

Jaehyun looked at Haechan. “Huh? Oh yes baby, but it’s getting late. It’s way past your bedtime. C’mon up we go, time to go to bed.”

Haechan whined when he heard about bedtime and he was mumbling as he and Jaehyun made their way upstairs. Jaehyun gave Haechan a quick bath and helped him get to sleep, even reading him a bedtime story. When Jaehyun saw that his son’s breathing had evened, he gave Haechan a kiss on his forehead and made his way downstairs.

“Finally got the little monster to sleep?” Johnny asked him. Jaehyun settled on the couch and nodded.

“So, what was the interesting that happened earlier, Jae?” Johnny asked again.

“Well, I work morning shifts at the café, right? There was this guy who came in and he looked handsome Johnny. Well, he was openly staring, and I was starting to get shy and panic, so I may or may not have asked him if he was done staring or if he still needed more time.” Johnny laughed again for the nth time that day.

“Damn Jae, getting braver I see! How handsome was he? I mean, you wouldn’t have been one confident gay if he wasn’t that attractive.”

“Well for starters, he has pink hair, John. Now, most people look ridiculous with pink hair but this guy he looks perfect with it. He looks so handsome Johnny like all his features are perfect. I don’t even think a perfect being like him is real.”

Johnny stared at the fond look on Jaehyun’s face. “You sound so whipped bro it’s disgusting. But yeah man, I believe you if you say that he’s perfect. I mean, you have great taste when it comes to men. Did you get his name?”

“Well, yeah-I don’t know. He ordered Americano and when I asked for his name, he told me to just put _‘TY’_. I think he was embarrassed to give out his real name knowing that I caught him staring.”

“Hmmm, makes sense. Do you perhaps hope he comes back to the café?” Jaehyun didn’t miss the teasing tone in Johnny’s voice. Jaehyun threw a pillow to Johnny’s face which Johnny easily blocked.

“Shut up Johnny, I don’t.” “But you said he was handsome and perfect and attractive-“

“You can shut up now. Yeah, I said those but it’s not like I’m in love with him or something and now I want to start a little café romance with him. He's probably a model or something. Someone definitely famous with the kind of look he has.” Jaehyun said, rolling his eyes at the stupid smirk on Johnny’s face.

“Whatever you say Jae, but you already sounded so whipped about him a while ago.” Jaehyun only kicked Johnny in retaliation.

He can’t deny that the guy, TY, sure did catch his attention. A part of him really _does_ hope he comes back to the café because Jaehyun sure as hell won’t let a chance slip in getting to know him. There’s just something about TY that really caught Jaehyun. How _soft_ yet _manly_ he looks. His _cold_ aura and how intimidating he looks and yet, he ordered two slices of the _sweet_ chocolate cake. How _confident_ he looked when he walked in, but he turned so _shy_ and his cheeks turned rosy when Jaehyun pointed out his staring.

_Pink really looks good on him, Jaehyun thinks._

He hopes to see the pink-haired beauty again and Johnny doesn’t have to know that.

Jaehyun fell asleep on the couch with the thoughts of the pink-haired guy consuming his mind.

_And what a wonderful sleep he had._


End file.
